


Dumb Boys (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader x Eren Jaeger)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Jean and Eren got into a serious fight over something and you have some not so nice words for themso fun fact, i originally wrote in armin instead of Eren, but when rereading it i realized how it seemed more like Eren then armin so here we are





	Dumb Boys (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader x Eren Jaeger)

“What do you mean they are both hurt?”

This definitely wasn’t the news you wanted to hear right now. There was a report going around that during training today your two friends had gotten into quite a fight. Anytime you asked what it was about though, everyone clammed up and said it was nothing. What a load of bullshit.

Making her way to the infirmary bay, the (hair color) girl slammed the door open, spying both boys in beds right next to each other. Their eyes shoot to her form as she made her way towards them, angerly stomping to confront them. Both boys knew they were in for quite the scolding, worse then the one Hanji had given them when they were brought in.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?” She yelled, her eyes glaring daggers into both their direction. Eren and Jean shrunk into their bed, embarrassed their arguement had gotten this bad.

“What were you two even fighting about? What was so important that you could possibly fight like that?” She was tappin her foot against the ground, her arms crossed as she waited for an answer.

Jean kept his mouth shut tight, not having the courage to speak. Eren on the other hand decided it might be best to try and say something.

“(Y/n) it was nothing important, don’t worry about it.”

“Not important? That’s some fucking bullshit, if it was nothing then why in the world did you nearly break Jeans goddamn arm fighting him, yelling bullshit like some crazed mad man, huh?” Eren winced at that, hurt that she was so angry at him like this.

They both sat in silence, unable to fight their pride and tell her what their fight was about. They opted to let her yell at them some more.

“What? You two going quiet on me? Seems like a real turn from this morning when y’all had tons of shit to yell at each other. What? Didn’t expect me to hear about that? Jean, you nearly tried to rearrange Eren’s fucking face. Do you think that’s alright for a soldier of the survey fucking corps to do? God, this is so pathetic why won’t you two fucking talk to me?”

They could tell how hurt you were by their actions today, that you weren’t yelling in true anger, but because you cared for them. That’s why they allowed themselves to sit and take this from you, figuring it’s good for you to just let them have it. They could tell she was reaching the end of her rant as her voice began to break, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She brought her hands up to her face, pulling on her hair in anger.

“Sometimes I don’t even fucking understand why I like you two. You make this so fucking difficult and I hate it.”

She couldn’t suppress her tears any longer after saying that, allowing them to pour freely. It was painful for them to watch, she crumpled into herself and falling to her knees. Both boys stared at her in disbelief. Both her confession and her tears moved them both.

Jean was the first to move, getting out of bed to comfort her. Eren followed suit, kneeling on the other side of her and wrapping an arm around her.

They let her cry, to get her emotions out of her system. It took some but it did eventually happen. She turned her gaze to Eren, then to jean. Both of who were intently looking at her.

“You two are a real pair of fucking jerks, you know that.” She said, sniffling out the last of her tears.

Both boys laughed at her words and wiped away tears from her face. This made the girl blush a bit, embarrassed by the sudden attention they were giving her.

“Hey… (y/n) I think I speak for both of us when we say, we’re sorry. We didn’t mean to put you through this pain.” Eren said as he helped her stand to her feet. Jean helped as well, using his one good arm to support her.

“Yeah, we both… we didn’t mean to… it wasn’t supposed to get this bad.” Jean admitted, bringing you to his bed, letting you sit in the edge of his cot as he laid back down.

“But why? What is so important that you nearly killed eachother over?” She said, crossing her arms again.

Both boys looked at each other and exchanged a glance. They both nodded.

“Well… this may sound stupid…”

“Just don’t judge us too badly for this.”

They both looked at each other again, figuring out silently who would speak. It took another second before jean decided he should be the one.

“Listen, we both really fucking like you… we got in a fight this morning over you and it just escalated too fast.” Jean rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

“We didn’t know you liked us both, we just… we didn’t want to lose to the other.” Eren added, nervously looking down at the end of his cot.

“Wow… that’s a lot to take it… it’s almost like one of the cheesy romance novels… but this is real life.”

Both boys looked up at her, hopeful.

“But… since you do like us both, hopefully you wouldn’t mind possibly… dating us both?”

“Even if you do think we are a couple of jerks.” Jean added, referencing back to what you called them earlier.

You looked back and forth between the boys before a dorky grin appeared on your face. Happily nodding your head to their request. Both boys sighed in relief, happy to finally put their dispute to rest.

“But so help me god, if you two fight like this again I will not hesitate to kick your asses.”

Both boys immediately froze and shouted a response back at her.

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Yes, ma’am!”


End file.
